


Are you... Santa Claus?

by Tristasev



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Santa Claus - Freeform, dressing up
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 22:15:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9092863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tristasev/pseuds/Tristasev
Summary: Prompt: Yes, _____, there is a Santa Claus.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Are you... Santa Claus?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8755012) by [MysticMerc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticMerc/pseuds/MysticMerc). 



“噢，拜托了，老板。那些孩子会喜欢的。”Sally咧嘴一笑。

Greg从未有过孩子，以致于他十分不确定在面对孩子们的时候应该如何表现。他往往与警察和罪犯们相处，而他最常接触的孩子则是Sherlock Holmes。

好吧，这些都是借口。他有时的确必须照顾一些儿童证人，但是这完全不一样，他可不想吓到他们。

“你确定吗，Donovan？我可不想看起来怪怪的。”

“这件衣服有一个滑稽的大肚子，而且这儿还有一个装满了礼物的袋子。你只需要微笑并且把礼物给他们就好了。”

他可以做到的。他是新苏格兰场的探长，他可以为这些孩子当一下圣诞老人的。

“我会做到的，医院在哪里？”

Sally是对的，这些孩子确实非常喜欢。当Greg穿上整套圣诞装扮时，他一开始感到十分的尴尬和难为情，但当他看到他们的脸时，他觉得这一切都是值得的。 

尽管他们已是疾病晚期，但是那种欢乐的感觉仍然充满了整个儿童病房。当他走进房间的时候，他能看到他们的脸都因为他而亮了起来。如果他真的是圣尼克*的话，这绝对是让人心暖的时刻。

一个小女孩紧紧地抓住了他的手臂，如果她想的话，Greg十分开心花上几个小时的时间和她坐在那儿。

他从没有想过要孩子，但是他愿意在接下来的几年里继续扮演圣诞老人。或许明年这个时候，这些孩子们就都不在这了，但是他为自己可以给他们带去一些幸福与快乐而倍感荣幸。

每年的圣诞往往是伦敦的犯罪的高峰期，但他花在医院的这几个小时，似乎让所有深夜逮捕的疲倦都变得值得起来，因为像这样的开心时刻，正是他所为之努力的。

 

Greg回到家时依旧穿着那套他承诺归还之前将会送到干洗店干洗的圣诞老人服装，门卫在他站在门口的时候给他开了门（并且在其间给他了一个奇怪的眼神）。似乎Mycroft的门卫不太喜欢他这身打扮，但他装作什么也没看见。

他走进大门，然后便看到了Mycroft坐在客厅看书。

“Gregory？你是…圣诞老人？”他问道，眼神离开了书、抬头看向Greg。

“是的，Mycroft，圣诞老人带给你真诚的问候。”Greg俏皮的转了转眼睛，然后一屁股坐在了Mycroft的旁边，并且大声的打了个哈欠。

他困倦的看着高个子男人标记着书的页数，然后轻轻的把书放在了咖啡桌上。

“我本来还在思考什么耽误了你这么长的时间，那些孩子们看到你开心吗？”Mycroft轻轻地问。

“你应该看看他们的脸，Myc.他们都看着那么…那么开心。”

“我很开心听到这个。”他微笑着，握了握他的膝盖。

“或许你下次可以扮成一个精灵或是什么别的一起来？”Greg被自己的话逗笑了“我十分想看到你穿着有条纹的紧身衣。”

“我想这些只存在于想象中就好。”

“只是耳朵怎么样？”

Mycroft在伸手把他脸上的白胡子摘了下来以便于他能够亲吻他的伴侣之前翻了个白眼。

“我会用我们的名字给医院捐款的，虽然我可能不会穿上任何服装，但明年我很乐意跟你一起去。”

“真的吗？我以为你不太喜欢孩子。”

“我的确不是很喜欢，但是如果有什么能给你带来那么多的欢乐，我也愿意参与其中。”

Greg微笑着，头枕在Mycroft的肩膀上。这真是少有的完美的一天，他几乎就想让时间停在此刻。

“泰国菜已经在路上了。”似乎知道他在想些什么，Mycroft及时说道。

“看，这就是为什么我那么爱你，Myc.”

“因为我叫外卖的技能？我会记住这一点的。”他笑了起来。

在沙发上与Mycroft依偎在一块儿吃外卖的时候，Greg认为他真的应该经常打扮成复活节的兔子或者别的什么的，或许明年他还可以说服Mycroft穿上紧身衣。”

 

END

 

*圣尼可，原文是StNick，Saint Nick，就是圣诞老人的另外一个说法。

 

后补、祝大家圣诞快乐啦~


End file.
